


Re-Do = Re-Set

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: A short fic, Despair!Yukizome, also brainwashing, basically the storm before the tsunami, but I won't include too much of that in bc that'd be boring, komaeda still suffers, or however the saying goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda doesn’t remember how he got here or why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say,a short piece. I uploaded this recently on the crack blog,so my original comments should cover whatever I want/need to say.
> 
>  
> 
> Original comments:
> 
> Characters: Komaeda Nagito,Yukizome Chisa
> 
> No warnings this time. Relatively mild piece. Only concern is if you hate despair!Chisa and Komaeda suffering mentally.
> 
> Since Yukizome was designed to be a part of this whole shenanigan from the start of Late Letters,and since she was,unexpectedly enough,correctly foreshadowed to have done something to the letter and being despair despite it being made at the very beginning of Despair Arc,I’ve decided to let her continue her role in this messed up series.
> 
> The foreshadowed lines were, “ Komaeda gently peels Yukizome’s fingers off the envelope,as though she was gripping it a bit too tightly.” and “ She brightens her smile,but there’s something wrong to it. A bit too joyful or a bit too strained. Whatever it was,it put him at unease.” 
> 
> I didn’t really mean to set up anything at the time,but it was there simply so that I could find something to expand on later if there was a need to take a break from the Komahina suffering action. And it uh…kinda turned out correct. Wow. Anyways,happy reading!

“Don’t concentrate. Don’t think. Don’t do anything. Just relax and listen to my voice. You don’t need all this unnecessary,stupid,pent-up stress,now do you?”

 

Komaeda doesn’t remember how he got here or why. Doesn’t remember anything,really. It’s suddenly become a haze in his mind,blocking out any way he could try,just try,to remember what had happened. 

 

He would’ve scoffed at the woman if he could because it wasn’t like he could actually think clearly or concentrate efficiently with whatever drug is circulating his system right now. 

 

He doesn’t know why the woman bothered obscuring his vision with the stupid blindfold.

 

“Hey,watch closely, _Ko-mae-da~_ ”

He hates the way her voice practically sings his name out so happily,and he hates how bright the room suddenly is. It’s too bright. 

 

 

Another complaint doesn’t craft in his mind when the woman in front of him _–no,wasn’t that Miss Yukizome–_ practically shoved a phone in front of his face,the bright blue kaleidoscopes coming into view.

 

 

He feels his thoughts fading,himself fading,but for a reason or another,doesn’t want it to stop because it was so good to just relax and to slip deeper and deeper into a blank slate. 

 

 

Or maybe he was just lying to himself.

 

 

Maybe he just wanted to forget about his heartache and Hinata.


End file.
